I Really Am The Evil Queen
by toolestrange
Summary: Emma and Regina are in bed after a steamy night of sex, and Emma accidentally says I love you, causing Regina to make a confession of her own. Pre-Curse – Established Swan Queen


Regina and Emma came down from their high, chess heaving rhythmically with their fingers intertwined delicately with one another. Emma sighed and turned to face her lover. With her free hand she brushed away a few stray strands from her lover's pristine face before murmuring "I love you."

Regina's eyes, which were still heavy with lust, widened in alarm.

"You what?"

Emma realized what had escaped her mouth too late, and worried she scared Regina away when she saw tears brimming the brunette's eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to overwhelm you it just came out" Emma turned away slowly from Regina, mad at herself for showing weakness and saying those precious three words first.

Regina stared up at the ceiling, a few stray tears escaping her eyes. "I really am the Evil Queen."

Emma turned to face her girlfriend. "Regina you're not evil, it's just a story book don't let what Henry says get under your skin." She stroked Regina's arm tenderly. "You're just not ready and that's okay."

Regina sighed heavy heartedly, wiping her tears before turning to face the blonde. It was now or never. "Come with me, I need to show you something."

Emma's face did nothing to hide her confusion, but she agreed. "Alright then." She said evenly as she sat up in bed, holding the silk sheets to her naked chest.

"Grab your coat Ms. Swan, we're going on a walk."

Now Emma voiced her reluctance. "It's 3am Regina, where on earth could we be going that's so important?"

"You'll see."

Emma picked up her clothes that were scattered around the bedroom before following Regina out the front door.

The couple walked down Mifflin Street and through the sleeping town in silence, Regina's stomach in knots with what she was about to expose to Emma, and Emma afraid she was about to be pushed into the harbor or something of that nature.

The pair arrived at the graveyard moments later, and Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is this a hint?"

Regina spun on her heel and looked at Emma with eyes blazing with anger and fear. "Don't test me right now I swear to god this is fucking important alright?"

Regina turned back and walked towards the Mills mausoleum situated in the center of the cemetery. She pushed the door open and held it for Emma who followed cautiously. They stopped at the coffin in the center of the main chamber, which Emma knew housed her late father.

"Help me push it?" Regina asked carefully.

"Regina are you out of your mind?" Emma shrieked, thinking Regina was trying to tip it over.

"No Ms. Swan I'm perfectly sane, thank you. Push here" she motioned to a point on the stone block supporting the oak box. Emma reluctantly leaned forward and pushed where Regina instructed, nearly falling flat on her face when the stone moved, revealing a set of stone stairs leading underground.

"What in the hell?"

Emma followed Regina wordlessly down the staircase, feeling her way through the unfamiliar hallway, which was lit sparsely by torches that seemed to burn forever. The brunette stopped in front of a black door and turned to face Emma.

"What's behind this door may surprise you okay? It might make you do a complete 180 and hightail it out of here and I understand if that's what you do. Are you ready?"

Emma's snark was getting the best of her, and the words were out of her mouth before she even processed them. "Is this some sort of sex dungeon Regina? Because I'm so ready." Regina let out an irritated sigh, causing Emma's features to soften as she braced herself for what was behind the door. "Okay okay. I'm ready."

Regina pushed the heavy door revealing a white and black walled room, with a crystal chandelier and immaculate outfits decorating the outskirts. Emma's mouth gaped in surprise.

"Regina why on _earth _do you have an underground wardrobe?" Emma was too shocked to take in what was right in front of her.

"Because playing dress up is my guilty pleasure." Regina replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emma circled the room, fingering the velvety fabrics and intricate beading. She stopped in front of a black dress with severe shoulders, a particularly plunging neckline and black feathers adorning the red back. "Hey this kind of looks like a dress I saw in Henry's book!" Emma remarked obliviously.

Regina closed the distance between herself and the blonde, putting her hand overtop Emma's before letting out a shaky breath. "That's because it is."

Emma's jaw dropped for the second time that night. "So you're telling me-" Regina cut her off.

"Yes. It wasn't an observation Ms. Swan, it was a confession."

"But why Regina?" Emma's head was swimming with the bombardment of information, but she kept her expression calm.

"If we sat here for three days I wouldn't be able to fully tell you why my dear." She stroked Emma's cheek tenderly. "But it was the constant tragedies that made me who I am, that brought me here, that brought me to you." Regina looked into Emma's eyes afraid of what she'd find. She was greeted with tenderness and understanding. "I understand if you don't want to do this anymore." She said solemnly, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Emma took her finger and tipped Regina's chin up so they were looking at each other. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." She brought the brunette into a gentle hug. "I don't care if you're Scar, Ursula or all the Disney villains rolled into one. I said it before and I'll say it again, I love you Regina Mills."

Regina felt her heart swell at the blonde's admission. She wasn't afraid Emma would leave her, at least not for her past. It would be a long time until Regina told her everything, but for now, in this moment, Regina felt safe.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I realize Emma's reaction is a tad OOC but I wanted fluff goddammit! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
